


[Podfic] Nice

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale likes it rough, Consensual Non-Consent, Crowley has a praise kink, Dubious Consent, English Accent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Roll play, Soundcloud, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Crowley is NOT niiiiiccccccccccce!





	[Podfic] Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsepremise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268964) by [falsepremise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise). 

> Thank you so much, falsepremise, for permission to podfic your glorious, funny and sexy wee story!
> 
> Music: Cool Customer by Sam Wedgwood


End file.
